<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desiderio by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737218">Desiderio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hush - Tal Bauer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tom, sono le sei di domenica.» mugolò Mike, allacciandogli le braccia intorno per tirarlo a sé; lui si godette l'istante, la sensazione della peluria che il suo compagno aveva sul petto e l'odore di casa che, ormai, anche Mike aveva addosso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Lucciano/Tom Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desiderio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom si rigirò nel letto caldo, ancora nell'incoscienza del sonno, fino a scontrarsi con l'altra persona che occupava il letto. Sentì un sospiro provenire dall'altro lato e, in meno di un secondo, fu del tutto sveglio. Frammenti di ciò che era accaduto ormai un anno prima gli si erano impressi dentro, tanto da farlo svegliare sempre un po' confuso, ma... andava bene. Anche se era stato doloroso, anche se aveva avuto paura, alla fine era ancora lì, aveva ancora la sola persona che avesse mai desiderato ed era perfetto.<br/>«Tom, sono le sei di domenica.» mugolò Mike, allacciandogli le braccia intorno per tirarlo a sé; lui si godette l'istante, la sensazione della peluria che il suo compagno aveva sul petto e l'odore di casa che, ormai, anche Mike aveva addosso.<br/>Vivevano insieme da qualche tempo ormai e la routine del Tribunale era sempre la stessa, salvo che non era più Mike il suo responsabile – Winters non lo avrebbe mai permesso, considerando quanto avevano rischiato e quanto, in futuro, avrebbe potuto essere pericolosa una posizione del genere.<br/>«Non sei tu il trentenne della coppia?» lo prese in giro Tom, la voce attutita dato che aveva il viso affondato contro il petto del proprio uomo. Mike emise un verso di fastidio, prima di scompigliargli i capelli che ogni giorno che passava diventavano più grigi, segno inevitabile che i cinquanta incombessero sempre più. «Ah, il mio paparino si è svegliato eccitato?»<br/>Tom rise; aveva convissuto con il timore che Mike non lo volesse perché era più vecchio di lui di nove anni, che non erano una vita, ma per lui <em>sì</em>. Di fatto, però, se così non fosse stato, probabilmente non sarebbero arrivati a quel punto della loro vita insieme.<br/>«Mh.» mugugnò, mentre andava a baciare il mento dell'altro uomo, lo strato leggero della barba di un giorno che gli pizzicava il naso, facendolo sorridere nel mentre. «Magari...»<br/>Il suo discorso fu interrotto da un guaito, proveniente dal fondo del letto. Etta Mae si era chiaramente svegliata e li osservava con i suoi occhioni e le orecchie cadenti, in un chiaro rimprovero circa la condotta che avevano tenuto la sera prima e, probabilmente, che avrebbero ripetuto <em>dopo</em>.<br/>«Etta Mae, hai sempre un tempismo...» brontolò bonariamente Mike, lasciandolo andare e sedendosi sul letto; aveva il petto nudo e Tom vedeva anche i suoi fianchi scoperti dalle lenzuola, mentre l'altro accarezzava e faceva qualche moina al cane. «Vado ad aprirle la porta.»<br/>«Mh, scendo anche io, così le preparo da mangiare.» mormorò Tom, scivolando fuori dal letto.<br/>La Basset Hound scese dal letto e cominciò a zompettare verso il piano di sotto, precedendo Mike che si stava mettendo un paio di mutande, prima di seguire il cane.<br/><br/>Quando Etta Mae fu rientrata in casa, ebbe bevuto, mangiato e si fu ritirata sul divano a sonnecchiare, Mike si voltò verso di lui, un sorriso sbarazzino sul viso attraente. Tom sentì il guizzo di calore avvolgerlo completamente, in una aspettativa chiara di ciò che avrebbero fatto per il resto della mattinata.<br/>Il suo compagno si avvicinò con passo sicuro, fino ad arrivare a meno di un soffio e baciarlo; un tocco lieve e intimo, mentre Tom gli si stringeva addosso, avvolgendogli le braccia sulle spalle e lasciandosi cullare dalla dolcezza delle labbra che si schiudevano con dolcezza e abitudine, fiducia.<br/>Mike sorrise nel bacio, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena nuda. «Torniamo a letto.»<br/>Il suggerimento fu seguito da loro che salivano rapidamente le scale, mano nella mano e si ributtavano tra le lenzuola sfatte, ancora tiepide, e si stringevano l'uno all'altro.<br/>Tom si sentiva sempre bello quando Mike lo guardava, lo baciava, lo toccava. Era una sensazione strana, perché per venticinque anni aveva sepolto in un angolo remoto della sua mente il desiderio di essere se stesso, di avere qualcosa per sé che esulasse dalla propria carriera e ricominciare a farlo, quando Mike Lucciano gli era entrato sotto pelle, facendogli desiderare qualcosa che per anni aveva creduto di non poter avere, non mentre la sua carriera da procuratore prima e da giudice poi, era in divenire, lo aveva lasciato senza fiato.<br/>Ma Mike era riuscito a fargli gettare al vento il proprio dolore, la propria paura, con la sua sola esistenza, la sua vita così... libera e orgogliosa. Era il suo eroe, a prescindere da tutto e, anche a distanza di un anno da quando si erano trovati in una situazione tra la vita e la morte, riusciva a pensare che non voleva niente di più dalla vita, che la sofferenza e l'estraniamento da se stesso lo avevano portato fino a lì, fino all'uomo meraviglioso che aveva tra le braccia e nella sua vita.<br/>«A cosa pensi?» gli domandò Mike, le labbra a un soffio dalle sue orecchie, la voce un po' arrochita dal desiderio e le mani che gli accarezzavano i fianchi. «Che sono fortunato.»<br/>Mike sorrise, di quel sorriso ampio che a Tom toglieva sempre il fiato ogni volta che lo vedeva, ogni volta che riusciva a scorgerlo; era sempre lui, l'artefice di quell'espressione felice. «No, Tom, sono io quello fortunato.» lo rimproverò, ma era dolce, nel farlo; le carezze sul viso e i baci che gli dava nel mentre, tanto che fremette di contentezza. «Sei <em>tutto</em>. E ti amo.»<br/>«Anche io ti amo.» ed era una delle certezze che aveva nella vita, mentre sentiva quel sentimento premergli dentro, perché ogni giorno era migliore del precedente, anche se il lavoro era terribile in certi giorni, anche se a volte si svegliava esausto, anche se a volte pensava di non essere la persona giusta. Mike era sempre lì, alla fine della giornata e al suo inizio a ricordargli, con la sua sola presenza, che tutte le sue paure non erano che paure, che le giornate storte erano normali e che il giorno dopo sarebbe andata meglio.<br/>Bastava un bacio, un mignolo condiviso e uno sguardo. Era tutto ciò che gli serviva per sentirsi meglio, per sentirsi migliore in un certo senso e la persona giusta.<br/>«E ora che ne dici se approfittiamo dell'assenza della principessa?» Tom ridacchiò, perché Etta Mae era diventata presto la <em>loro </em>principessa, un altro pezzo della loro vita condivisa, qualcosa che faceva sentire Tom ancora più sicuro di tutto ciò che erano.<br/>«Che marshal irrispettoso...» lo prese in giro e Mike rise a propria volta. «Oh, Vostro Onore, perché non mi date la possibilità di rimediare?» Tom scosse la testa, ma si allungò per baciare nuovamente l'amante, in quella promessa condivisa che non si erano ancora scambiati, ma che, in fondo, era dietro l'angolo – o meglio nel cassetto della biancheria, dove Tom aveva nascosto due anelli identici solo la settimana prima, in attesa del momento giusto. Un altro desiderio che Mike avrebbe realizzato per lui.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>